1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a uniform-speed joint assembling method capable of automatically assembling a uniform-speed joint of a type that an inner rotary body and an outer rotary body transmit a rotational force from one to the other through small spheres disposed along the outer peripheral part of the inner rotary body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since it is extremely complicated to assemble a uniform-speed joint arranged such that an inner rotary body and an outer rotary body transmit a rotational force from one to the other through small spheres disposed along the outer peripheral part of the inner rotary body under conditions where the intersecting angle between the rotation axes of the rotary bodies is variable and moreover, rotation speed is not changed, there has hitherto been no means for assembling the uniform-speed joint other than manual assembly by skilled workers. Consequently, much labor and time are needed, and there is a limit in improving the production efficiency.